


My Lucifer is Lonely

by captain_rocket



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Breathplay, Choking, Consentacles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, i can’t believe i forgot the most important tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_rocket/pseuds/captain_rocket
Summary: Ben’s head lolled back as a soft gasping breath escaped him. “Fuck, you’re so fucking good at this.” His hand wandered to the back of Klaus’ head, knotting his fingers in the short unkempt curls.Klaus glanced upwards with that cocky smile of his. “Lots of practice.”Turns out, being dead will leave you a little pent up. Doubly so when there's an unexplained eldritch being's limbs squirming beneath your skin.





	My Lucifer is Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> If there were anyone else to ship Ben with, believe me, I would. I wanted to kind of explore a way in which Ben discovers a softer side to The Horror. Also, assume an AU in which Ben dies around the age of 19, 10 years ago, and the Hargreeves travel back to when they are at least 18. This is not intended to be read as though the Hargreeves are their younger selves as portrayed in the show. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was understandable, Ben reasoned to himself. Being ripped from the afterlife into his teenage body would come with some… adjustments. At first, of course, it took him a few moments to truly realize what had happened, when he was the second of his siblings to awaken in the courtyard. Five was already pacing trenches into the dirt beneath him, whispering under his breath, when he noticed Ben rising.

An awestruck grin cracked across the boy’s face. “Ben! Oh, that is certainly an interesting development.”

Ben rubbed his face, attempting to process his returning senses all hitting him at once. “You… can see me?” 

Five approached his brother and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it after finding it solid. “You’re alive again.” He gave a soft chuckle before pulling him into a hug. 

It took some time to process. You get used to certain things after a decade of being a ghost - like the eyes of your siblings sliding past you instead of fixing themselves on you in disbelief. While the pair waited for the others to wake up, Ben took to just rubbing his hands in the grass and dirt, letting it fall through his fingers, feeling the wind against his skin… and that low rumbling beneath his ribcage he’d forgotten for so long.

It was easy to ignore when he was hugging his brothers and sisters, when they were all crying and catching up, filling in the details in their lives Klaus and Vanya hadn’t covered. Five and Klaus had a little squabble about who was truly responsible for bringing Ben back, but he was too busy with Allison’s stories about her daughter, Claire, and Luther and Diego’s own struggles, and watching after Vanya, who was the last to rise.

It was harder when they were huddled in the dining room after hours, when they knew old Reginald would be up in his study, having given up recording their sleep years ago. The family had to establish a plan of action - how can they sneak around under Hargreeves’ nose and still fix the apocalypse? While things settled and Vanya began finding her voice in the family again, Ben grew increasingly disconcerted with the coiling deep in his stomach. It had been years since he’d actually felt them, the tentacles that squirmed their way between layers of his flesh and bone. And it had been years since they’d actually felt him, that pliable pocket in space that they could try and slip their limbs through. The Horror hadn’t died when Ben had, and they were attempting to exercise their control over their old favorite outlet.

It only got worse that night, when Ben tried to sleep, curling up in the sheets on his childhood bed. It was like he was allergic to himself, the fine hairs on his neck and arms picking up every shift in the linens, the crawling of his skin. Not to mention the otherworldly appendages occasionally thrashing about in his stomach. It was like he was boiling from the friction. He’d already peeled himself out of all his clothes, in an attempt to minimize the discomfort, but it was still too hot to handle. He threw the sheet off him with a huff and turned to his side, abruptly bumping his head into the wall he shared with Klaus. 

He massaged his skull for a second, letting out a quiet “Fuck,” and tried to get comfortable again. It had helped with the heat, but there was still the itchiness, the burning from within. And to top it all off, there was also the raging boner he’d been too worried to address. He knew it was the decade without physical touch mixed with the hormones of his younger self, but how was he supposed to even think about getting off when he was busy concentrating on not unleashing the tentacles upon his room? That was not the attention they needed tonight.

Footsteps in the hall hushed his train of thought, and it was only a few seconds before a light knock rang out on his door.

Ben pulled the sheets up over his frame, bringing his thighs together to preserve whatever dignity he’d recently acquired.

The door opened and he recognized teenage Klaus poking his head in, squinting and attempting to see with the light of the octopus night-light in the corner. It’d been a birthday gift from Allison, back when they were kids and did those sorts of things, swapping knicknacks between them. Mom had suggested it.

“Ben?” He peered at his brother, curled uncomfortably at the head of his bed. “I heard a noise. Was that you?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I knocked my head into the wall. Forgot I could even do that, honestly.”

Klaus cracked a small grin. “Ah, got it.” His face dropped as he took in Ben’s state. “Are you okay?”

Ben considered telling him it was fine and to get some rest, letting him forget about in the morning. But that’s what the old Ben would have done, he decided. This time around, things will be different.

“No, not really.” The pause hung heavy in the air. He took a deep breath in before continuing. “Just… trying to adjust to having a body again.”

Klaus’ crooked smile returned and he stepped into the room quietly, shutting the door behind him. He was expectedly exposed, only wearing a pink pair of briefs and fuzzy slipper-socks that he must have discovered in one of the stashes in his room. 

“I’m havin’ a bit of a rough one too.” He leaned forward as if to crawl onto Ben’s bed, before catching himself. “Mind if I…”

Ben began bundling his sheets upwards again, pressing them into his stomach. “I mean, fine by me, but… um, I’m kind of… not wearing anything.”

Klaus waved it off. “You got to watch me drink, smoke, and sleep my way through my twenties, and now you think a little skin’s gonna scare me off? Scoot.” Ben obliged, and he scrambled onto the mattress and flopped himself down, sitting criss-crossed. They were close enough now for the two to take each other in fully - Klaus was truly his young self again, skin not yet pale and sallow from his party lifestyle. It was a sight to behold, and he certainly beheld it.

“I’ve been sober for four days and I swear to god I’m gonna lose my mind.”

Ben smiled softly. “I’m glad you’re finally turning a new leaf.” 

Klaus grinned. “Well, we’ll see how long it lasts, now that the fate of the world isn’t looming over us so hard, eh?” He chuckled quietly. “I found a few ounces in my room we could smoke if you need to relax…” His voice got all sing-songy, just how Ben hated it.

“Klaus, you can’t.” The sharpness of it hurt a little in Ben’s mouth. “We need you. I need you.” His voice quieted again. “You know I do.”

His brother drew in a long breath. “Yeah. I know.” He glanced at the ceiling, avoiding Ben’s eyes.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Klaus snorted. “Thanks, Dad.” He looked back at Ben, who was still curled into himself. “What’s keeping you up tonight? It’s your first real opportunity to sleep in a long time.”

Ben laughed. “I’m fucking exhausted, man. You have no idea.” He shifted so that he was sitting opposite to Klaus in his little pile of sheets, still covering his damn persistent hard-on. “It’s like I said, I’m not used to being physical. My blood is too warm, my clothes are too itchy, my skin is too tight. And I forgot how uncomfortable it was to have a completely different species in your own body.”

Klaus frowned. “You can feel it? I thought the tentacles just kind of appeared when you took your shirt off.”

“That’s silly. They’re always there, between my skin or organs or something. But they never used to be this… jumpy.” He gestured to his stomach, which was visibly roiling, like a family of a angry worms had gotten inside and was having a great time. 

“Holy shit!” Klaus reached out instinctively, only for Ben to swat his hand away. “Hey, rude.”

“Don’t risk it. I’ve been focusing on keeping them in all day. I think they’re excited to have me back in action again, and are looking to get out.”

Klaus leaned in to watch Ben’s skin literally crawl. “Jesus. That looks fucking crazy.” He glanced up at Ben’s chagrined face. “You ever see that movie Alien? Looks like its just gonna-” He gestured as if his hand was bursting out of his chest “-Bleargh!”

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. “They will. They literally will if I let them.”

Klaus’s face lit up in that special little way it does every so often. 

“So, why don’t you?”

“What?”

He scratched his head. “It’s like you said, they’ve been cooped up for so long, since you’ve been dead, you know. Maybe they’re just frustrated! Why not let them out for a bit and see how you feel after?”

Ben laughed at that. A full belly laugh, the kind that made him forget the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Frustrated didn’t even begin to cover it. “Good one, Klaus. Very funny. Are you sure you’re not on something?”

“I’m being serious!” Klaus whined.

“Even if that were the case, I can’t let them out in here. They’ll destroy my room, they’ll… they’ll kill you!” He brushed his hair off his forehead, leaving his palm there. “That’s all they’ve ever done. Kill and destroy.”

“Maybe that’s all that Dad ever thought to use them for.” Klaus peered into Ben’s eyes. “Besides, if I’m wrong, then I die and God sends me back because she can’t stand me. What’s the harm?”

“Last time that happened, you bumped your head on the ground. Things might be a little different if you get ripped in half.”

“Well, I’m willing to accept the risk if it makes my little brother feel better.” He said it jokingly, but something in his voice betrayed the fascination he’d quickly uncovered. There was no way Ben was getting out of this one.

He let the silence settle. 

“Fine, you lunatic.” Ben frowned at Klaus’ giddy reaction. “But I want you off the bed. And if they come towards you, I want you out of the room. Got it?”

“Sir, yes sir.” Klaus climbed down, standing at the foot of Ben’s bed in his underwear, arms crossed expectantly. In any other situation, it might be kinda hot, but right now he had bigger things to worry about, like how he was going to explain Klaus’ mangled corpse to his siblings in the morning. “Whatever you usually do to make them go all bloodthirsty, maybe try not to do that.”

“Great fucking suggestion.”

“I don’t know, think happy thoughts or something!”

Ben ignored him. 

With his clothes already off, the only thing keeping The Horror at bay was his force of will. He slowly began unstraining whatever muscle nestled deep in his core he’d been holding taut.

For a moment, the only thing that seemed to happen was that Ben’s stomach stopped its grotesque display almost immediately. Klaus squinted, as if it was maybe a trick of the light. “Are they-?”

Then they began reaching outward, sliding out of invisible holes in his skin as if they were pockets, slowly waving into the open air. The tentacles were deep red, covered in suckers and slimy, and pulsing, and uncharacteristically, simply flailing about. They seemed to be exploring the room, taking their time to pull themselves out of Ben, wrapping themselves around his bed stand and brushing against the wall.

Klaus gave a wide eyed laugh into his open palms. “I’ve never seen them just… move!”

It was an awesome moment for Ben to soak in as well. For the first time in a long time, it felt almost natural to let them out, to let whatever being had decided to use him as its personal wormhole have its way, without needing to accomplish anything. The way the lower two tentacles pooled around him was fascinating, one brushing against his side while the other slithered past his thigh, tangling itself in the sheets before wringing them off into a corner of the room.

Klaus’s eyes followed the tentacles as they did so, and when he looked back, he was confronted by Ben, completely naked, with a boner. And also four tentacles coming out of his torso.

He spun around as a show of respect. “Whoa, whoa!” He laughed. “You weren’t joking, huh?”

Ben pulled his pillow out from behind him and attempted to cover himself again, although the writhing limbs certainly made it difficult. He settled for pulling his thighs together and turning the side a bit, as if it hid much. “I warned you!”

“You didn’t warn me about your dick!”

Ben wondered if Klaus had ever thought about the words that came out of his mouth. 

“Well, maybe the tentacles weren’t the only ones pent up after being dead for a decade, asshole.” It kind of did help, in some small part, having them out. It felt like the tension in his belly had finally broke. 

One of them reached out to Klaus, brushing against his shoulder. He yelped.

“It touched me!” He turned back to Ben, as the tentacle continued rubbing itself around his head, leaving slimy patches in his hair and on his neck. “It’s still doing it!”

Now it was Ben’s turn to laugh. “I think they like you!” The second of his upper tentacles joined its sibling, wrapping itself around Klaus’ back and pulling him towards the bed.

“Yeah, kinda pushy, huh?” 

Ben nodded, watching as The Horror tugged at Klaus like a dog might pull on someone’s pant leg. “This is so fucking weird.”

Klaus was practically being lifted into the bed at this point. “Whoa - Er, mind if I join you?” 

Ben distractedly mumbled his assent as the lower two tentacles wrapped themselves around him. One had curled itself underneath him, and began pushing him upwards, holding him in the air just above the mattress, while the other writhed itself between his legs, brushing against his cock and covering him in clear slime. 

Klaus looked up at Ben, held in the air by the limbs. At this point, there was no point in pretending - Ben was rock hard. Klaus watched as his tentacle wandered itself past his thighs and reached out across the bed. “How does it feel, having a solid dick again?” 

Ben grunted, and the tentacle which held Klaus around his waist lurched slightly. “Shut up.” 

Klaus leaned forward on his knees and placed a hand on Ben’s thigh. “Let me help you out.”

It was like Ben had full control in that moment, the tentacle that held him aloft setting him down gently and moving to pull Klaus closer. “Are you sure?” He’d watched Klaus in action many times but the prospect of being on the receiving end of it was especially tantalizing. Forbidden fruit.

“Of course, buddy.” The two were sitting face to face again, both of Ben’s upper tentacles wrapped around Klaus, under his arm and behind his back. Klaus leaned forward into Ben, kissing him softly, sucking his lower lip for a moment. He brought his hand to the side of his head before pulling back.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long, Ben.”

Ben smiled and pressed his forehead to Klaus’. “I know.” 

The tentacles had grown still, each curled around the pair.

Klaus reached down to Ben’s dick, stroking it slowly. Whatever slimy shit the limbs left, it worked as a perfect lubricant. He continued jerking him as he leaned in to his thighs, kissing his way upwards.

Ben’s head lolled back as a soft gasping breath escaped him. “Fuck, you’re so fucking good at this.” His hand wandered to the back of Klaus’ head, knotting his fingers in the short unkempt curls. 

Klaus glanced upwards with that cocky smile of his. “Lots of practice.” He let his tongue swipe over the head of Ben’s dick, tasting the pre that dripped from it.

The tentacles began their slow crawl again, with newfound purpose. One of the lower two wrapped itself under Klaus’ chin, curling around his neck and sliding across his back. The second worked under itself under his chest and crept towards his tented briefs.

Klaus took Ben into his mouth and got to it, pulling him deep into his throat and letting his lips brush against the hair that dusted the base. His tongue dragged up the shaft when he pulled back, massaging the head and swallowing it again. Klaus sucked Ben’s cock like it was his damn job.

Ben leaned back in ecstasy, his body racked with pangs of deep pleasure. He was more sensitive than he’d ever been after years without sensation, and it felt as though he’d slipped himself into heaven, dick-first. Any semblance of control he maintained over his body washed away beneath Klaus’ bobbing lips. Small, choked moans began to bubble into the room.

Klaus paused at the uptake, glancing back up at Ben’s euphoria. “Still want me out of the room?” Ben hissed back, his painfully hard cock waving beneath Klaus’ chin. Klaus chuckled in response. “Just teasing! You’re so tense, big guy.” His voice was low and lusty, and he hummed as he wrapped his mouth back around Ben’s member.

The tentacles continued their motions, the one around Klaus’ neck beginning to tighten ever so slightly, pulling him harder into Ben’s cock. One of the upper pair, which had been resting on Klaus’ back slowly reached downward, as the second lower tentacle beneath him finally slipped past his waistband and pushed against the side of his own straining dick. 

Klaus moaned into Ben’s member, the sensations reminding him of the third participant in the room. The tightness on his throat turned him on so perfectly, he had a hard time believing it wasn’t under Ben’s control.

As one tentacle wrapped itself around his package, pressing into the base of his cock, its sibling pushed itself into his briefs from behind his back. Warm and wet, it fondled his ass, pressing at Klaus’ hole. He began grinding himself between the two, his cock spilling pre as the fourth tentacle wrapped itself around his arm, pulling it downward into the mattress and him deeper against Ben’s cock once again.

Ben was already close, the moans now unabashedly coming at full volume. “Klaus, Klaus, oh, I-I’m…” He couldn’t even get the words out before he was bottomed out and spurting down Klaus’ throat. As he came, the tentacles seized, each pulling at or pushing into Klaus with a new fervor. The tentacles tightened around him, clutching his neck, arm, and dick. He felt his airway cut off and the blood rush through his veins as the last tentacle squeezed into his asshole and achingly wormed its way against his prostate. Ben continued pumping load after load of hot cum into Klaus, his fingers coiled into his now knotted and moist curls.

Klaus could no longer bare the assault to his senses, and he finally came, jizz spraying the tentacle around his dick and leaking out of his briefs. The tentacle in his asshole began to still, every so often jerking back out of him about an inch at a time. The other tentacles relented as well, loosening around him. As his airway opened once more he swallowed Ben’s cum as quickly as possible before pulling himself off his dick and taking a few long gulps of air.

“Christ, that was fucking intense.” The tentacle slipped out of his ass and began pulling itself back towards Ben with the others. Klaus sat up and stroked one of them as it waved by his side. “These things are mental.” He brought his other hand up to his neck, massaging the redness he was sure would be there in the morning. “Whatever you were doing with them, it was working so well.”

Ben was laying back, his hands now rubbing his own skull as the tentacles slowly pulled back into him, seemingly satisfied with a job well done. He scoffed at the thought. “I wasn’t even thinking about them. That was all their doing.” 

Klaus lowered himself over Ben, pulling him into a kiss before flopping over next to him. “Well, they sure know how to show a guy a good time.” He smiled in the afterglow. “I’m glad I was here to help you out, Ben.”

“Me too, Klaus. You were so good. Better than I could have imagined.” He turned over to face the man. “I love you.”

“Love you too, bud.”

Silence settled over their bodies like a blanket, and for the first time in a decade, Ben began to drift off to sleep.

“Can we cuddle now? It’s kinda cold in here and I haven’t been little spoon since 1968.”

“...Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have a working draft of a fic involving a sort of history of Klaus' sex life, as well as an idea for a fic about Klaus and Dave's relationship, neither of which involve hargreeves-"cest," so if you didn't particularly care for this fic but are interested in either of those, feel free to sound off in the comments!


End file.
